Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie read Baby Boom
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Parody. Our three favorite male animatronics find a strange website on Mike's computer, and also discover a certain story written specially for them. Oh, the humiliation! Rated T for slight language (mostly Foxy and Freddy's future potty mouths)
1. Chapter 1

***BUSTS THROUGH THE WALL***

**IT'S FOURTH WALL-BREAKING TIME!**

"Hmm? What's this?"

Freddy hummed quietly. He had been browsing through an archive on a fanfiction website on the security guard's computer when he came across a particularly attention-grabbing story. He clicked on it and it brought him to the first chapter of the story, as well as its description. The title was already strange enough, but the description was even weirder.

Just then, Bonnie entered the room. "Hey Fred, whatcha looking for?" The purple rabbit asked, flapping his big bunny ears curiously as he stood over the bear and looked at the words on the screen.

"I'm not sure…I was just looking at this website when I saw a story called 'Baby Boom' pop up. It's about you, me, Foxy, and Chica, but it doesn't make any sense." Freddy replied as he began to read through the first paragraph. "Okay…so we have Chica in the kitchen…as usual…and…strange noises? Huh. This is actually pretty interesting so far."

"Ahoy, lads!" Foxy said cheerfully as he entered the room, brandishing his shiny silver hook in greeting. "What ye be up ta?" he asked as he leaned down to see the screen as well.

"Not much. We're just reading this fanfiction about us made by…uhh…'CuddlyFawn63'?" Freddy sighed, shaking his head. "Ah, whatever. We're on chapter one, but we have no idea what's going on."

The trio then read through the first paragraph together, until Bonnie gasped. "Hey! It's me!"

"And you're…according to Chica…a baby?" Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

They continued on with the next few paragraphs, and Foxy started to chuckle. "Ha! Bonnie's a crybaby! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Not funny," Bonnie frowned. A small grin appeared on his face when they reached a new paragraph, featuring Chica and a baby Foxy. "Ha! Who's the crybaby now?"

"Blimey!" Foxy exclaimed, raising his eyepatch to get a better look. "Is me one good eye deceivin' me?"

"Nope…" Freddy couldn't help but snort to himself as he read further. "_'Embarrassed, Foxy began to cry similarly to how Bonnie did._' …Oh my god!" the bear then burst out laughing, his gales of laughter joined in by Bonnie. Foxy glared at them, his cheeks reddening.

"Shut yer mouth, Fazbear!"

"This is hilarious," Freddy wiped a tear from his eyes. "I love it." He paused when he skipped a few sentences and found one that filled him with dread. "Oh no…"

"Har har har!" Foxy bellowed, doubling over as he cackled uncontrollably. "It's Fazbaby!"

"Awww!" Bonnie cooed. "So cute! Freddy's tiny now!"

"Ugghhhh…" Freddy groaned, burying his head in his paws. "I don't wanna read anymore…" the bear whined, only for Foxy yank his head up and force him to look at the screen.

"Keep readin', Fazzy! It's just now gettin' good!"

~X-X~

**So I had this idea, and...**

**Chapter two coming soon. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"READ IT!"

"NO!"

"READ IT!"

"NO!"

"READ IT!"

"NO!"

"READ I-"

"Alright, alright! I'll finish it!" Freddy gave a sigh of defeat and put his paw back on the mouse, clicking to chapter two. The trio then proceeded with the first few paragraphs until Foxy and Bonnie started laughing again.

"Har har! Fazbaby's fussy and wants his mama!" Foxy jibed, nudging Freddy in the arm. Freddy's face turned bright red and he began to sweat, trying to ignore the laughing duo while he read.

"O-oh God…" he whimpered. "Th-this isn't right! Who wrote this?!"

"Some genius," Foxy finished chuckling and continued reading, snorting a little when Chica came into the picture. "Thar's yer mama."

"Foxy, I will personal dismantle you myself if you don't shut up."

"Sure, Fazzy, right after yer mama Chica feeds ye yer afternoon bottle and changes ye into a clean diaper."

Freddy abided the fox and his taunts as best as he could, holding back the urge to tear him apart circuit by circuit as he read through the chapter. "Finally I came back to my senses," he sighed in relief once he came to the part where he had stopped crying in the story. "Why am I such a crybaby here?"

"Because ye are in real life, too."

"No I'm not!"

"Hey look!" Bonnie pointed a finger at the screen. "There's Mike!" the purple rabbit's face paled when he realized what the guard was holding. "Ohhh…nooo…"

"Oh my god please no…" Freddy whined. "No!"

"Aaaaaand Bonnie's in a diaper!" Foxy was out of breath from laughter, so he simply smirked as he read further. "Fitting attire, if I must say so meself!" his smirk dropped. "Aw no!" he cried out as Freddy began to snort.

"And so are you!"

"I'm ready to drive me hook through the screen," Foxy growled, wielding his hook…only for Bonnie to put it down and shake his head.

"Nu-uh Foxy, don't do it. This is Mike's computer. He needs this to survive!"

"And there I am…" Freddy sighed. "…Also in a diaper."

"Uh oh!" Foxy grinned. "Looks like someone's gotta use th' head, too!"

"This is unbelievable…who would write trash like this about us?!" The bear growled, grabbing at his fur in frustration.

"A smart lass or lad, I'll say." Foxy said, nodding as he got to the next part of the story. A devilish smile crossed his lips and he began to chuckle once more. "Heheh…end o' chapter two, me maties! Ready ta read s'more?"

"I'm down!" Bonnie cheered. "Once you get past the weirdness, this is a pretty interesting story!"

Freddy whimpered and stood up, walking out of the room. "…I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit…"

~X-X~

**Expect to see chapter three soon!~ I'll probably start updating this daily until we reach the end. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up, Fatbear."

"No. I said I was done. I'm not reading anymore!"

"Too bad! Now come with me, ya big brown toad!" Foxy dragged Freddy back to the office by his bowtie and sat him down in the computer chair in front of the screen. "Now keep readin', laddie! I have a feelin' that yer gonna like this chapter."

"Why me?" Freddy moaned before he began scrolling with the mouse and reading through the first few paragraphs of the third chapter. "Of course. Of course she's making us sit in highchairs. As if the diapers and babytalk wasn't enough torture."

Ten seconds of silence later, Bonnie began to giggle. "Awww…I'm a really cute baby, aren't I?"

"Yeah, smearin' and slatherin' pizza sauce all over ye…how precious," Foxy spat, swatting the purple rabbit's ears.

Bonnie frowned and tried to ignore the pirate fox as best as he could while he continued reading. He grinned, "D'awww…baby Foxy-Woxy was a widdle gentleman!"

"Mother of a kraken," Foxy muttered, feeling the internal wires in his face heat up in a robotic form of embarrassment. "Look, I love Chica and all, but thar's no way I'd ever accept bein' treated like I be a helpless babe!"

"Suuuure," Freddy rolled his eyes. He squinted, "Why am I having so much trouble picking up a spoon?"

"Ye should know, Fazzy. Ye can't go within five feet of 'em without becomin' one big magnet."

"This story makes no sense."

The trio continued reading until they reached the major pinnacle of the chapter, and they all let out collective gasps.

"Wow Freddy…that was harsh." Bonnie whimpered.

"Heartless, even." Foxy agreed.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, "It's a story, guys. I didn't actually say that to Chica!"

Awkwardly, they continued their reading.

"Poor lass…" Foxy whispered, holding his hook to his chest sympathetically. "Freddy, how could ye?!"

The bear sighed, aggravated. "I already told you that this story is made up! I never said anything hurtful like that to Chica…ever!"

Wanting to change the subject, Bonnie pointed at the screen and proclaimed, "Hey Foxy! Even as a baby, you were a huge pirate fanatic."

"Aye, I've always been a pirate fanatic! I AM a pirate, really." Foxy grinned proudly, pretending that he had a cutlass in his hand and waving it around playfully.

"Riiight…that's why you have a fear of water."

"I'll steal yer suit in yer sleep mode tonight if ye don't shut it, Fazbear."

"End of chapter three, huh?" Bonnie interrupted. He smiled at his two best friends, "You guys ready for more?"

"I be as ready as Freddy."

"I think I'm going to go do the exact same thing my baby-self is doing right now…sleep."

**... lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

"D'awwww, poor Fazbaby!"

"I swear to-"

Somehow, Foxy and Bonnie had managed to convince Freddy to stay and read a couple more chapters. The bear was still pretty reluctant, but he was also very curious about how the story ended.

…So far, he was regretting his decision to stay.

"Is someone cwanky after his nappy-wappy?" Foxy whispered into Freddy's ear cooingly. "Uh oh! Diddums piss his britches in his sleep?"

"Fuck off, Foxy."

"Don't worry, Fazbaby. Yer mama will be in ta change ye soon." The red fox chortled, slapping his knee. "See?"

Freddy lowered his ears, flushing red. He sighed, "I see…"

After a minute of silence, Bonnie began to giggle. "Awww…how cute! Freddy thinks that Chica's his mom!"

"WHAT?!" Freddy and Foxy exclaimed simultaneously (with the latter being much more overjoyed than the former). Foxy busted out laughing and Freddy stood up, pushing the keyboard off the desk before putting his hands in the air and marching out of the room.

"I'M DONE. I'M DONE. I'M DONE."

Foxy was pretty much breathless at this point, and after getting some well-deserved air in his tank, he continued reading. "Wait…Bonnie, c'mere…what does that say?" he asked, pointing at the screen. Bonnie squinted.

"…The Toys?...P-park?! Oh boy…"

**I apologize for the tardiness and the shortness of this chapter! Trust me...the next one will be much longer ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so.**

**So. **

**So.**

**So.**

**SO sorry this is late! I've been working so much on the ACTUAL Baby Boom story as well as two new FNAF fics at the same time. It's hard to juggle all at once. xD**

**Ranting/whining/excuses aside, let's get on with chapter five...the one we've all been waiting for. :D**

**~X-X~**

Freddy had some "cooling off" to do...

And by that, I mean he literally when into the dining area and destroyed several of the tables, smashing them to splinters on the floor. Once he had calmed down, he went back into the office and found a smirking Foxy, a grinning Bonnie, and chapter five waiting patiently for him.

"Is yer tantrum over, Fazbaby?"

"Give me that," Freddy grumbled, shoving Foxy aside and grabbing the computer mouse so he could start reading. "Let's do this."

Huddling together, the trio began chapter five.

"So there we are in a stroller…drooling…playing with baby toys…WHY ARE WE STILL READING THIS AGAIN?"

"Keep goin'!"

"Fine…oh God…"

"Oh."

"Wait what?"

Their faces all turned bright red.

"Why would Chica need to do that? Wouldn't we be able to tell if we had…_egh_….**USED** the…_ugh_…diapers?" Freddy asked.

"Looks like I already found out…" Foxy said quietly, blushing a deep shade of crimson that was even darker than his own fur color. "Oyyy…"

Freddy smirked, "Ha! Who's the baby now?"

"Zip tha' lips and keep readin', Fazbear."

"The Toys!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "There's Chi…Blue…Teddy…Mangle…BB…wow, even Mari's there?"

"Excellent," Freddy groaned, facedesking. "All that's left is Goldi and the Shadows, and then this story will have EVERYONE involved in our humiliation."

"EVEN MANGLE?!" Foxy screeched. "NOOOOOO!"

"Heyheyhey!" Freddy sang, laughing. "Baby Foxy's getting embarrassed! D'awww!"

Foxy pouted and pointed at the screen with his hook, saying, "BB's feedin' ya with a baby bottle. How do ye like it now?!"

"I don't," Freddy replied bluntly, ready to put his fist through the screen. About a minute later, he paled, looking like he was about to vomit. "Oh nooo…"

"What?" Foxy asked. "Now yer being babied by Chi. Tha's harmless. What are ye gripin' about no-…oh…bl-blimey!"

"I just shit in a diaper, didn't I?" Freddy groaned, covering his reddened face with his hands. "Oh god…this is getting too painful…"

"Geez…poor Freddy…" Bonnie mumbled, his pink eyes wide. "And Foxy too?"

"WHAT?!" Foxy exclaimed, reading ahead to see if Bonnie's claim was true. "SHIVER ME TIMBERS! THIS IS SICK! WHO TH' BLOODY HELL WOULD WRITE THIS?!"

"Some genius…remember?" Freddy retorted, earning a growl from the red fox. The trio continued to read the rest of the chapter until it finally, thankfully, mercifully came to its end. By this point, Freddy was lying on his stomach on the floor, close to sobbing while Foxy was curled up in the corner of the room in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had clicked on to chapter six.

~X-X~

**FREDDY. LANGUAGE PLEASE. THIS IS A KID'S PIZZERIA. HAVE YOU NO SELF-CONTROL?**

**I'd say their reactions are pretty spot on...don't you think? :D**

**(and someone asked about featuring Chica in a chapter. That's for a later chapter...trust me ;) )**


End file.
